elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanae
Kanae was Kouta's younger sister, already deceased by the time the story begins. Born in Hokkaido, Kanae was protective of her brother and became jealous whenever other girls, such as their cousin, Yuka, showed him any given attention. She, Kouta, and their father visited with Yuka's family in Kamakura one summer. At the end of a summer festival, Kanae watched from a hiding place as Kaede killed several people around her. She claims in the manga that she saw Lucy killing people using her vectors, which are normally unseen to the human eye (with the exception of Mariko's vectors). Her claims were mostly dismissed by Kouta and her father from the start, as authorities stated that a bomb had gone off at the festival. When Lucy stows aboard the train to see Kouta, she repeatedly tells him of what she had witnessed, but he yells at her to stop lying, and then warns her he will hate her if she doesn't stop telling lies. Seeking to protect her brother from Lucy (unaware that she and their father were the former's intended targets all along), she urges Kouta to run, only to be told once more that she is lying, and that he indeed hates her now. Before a heartbroken Kanae can truly respond, Kaede/Lucy uses her vectors to split her in two at the waist and eventually decapitate their father. In the anime, Kouta and Kanae's father comes over to see what is happening, unaware of the fact that his daughter died, before he is also murdered by Lucy. In the manga, however, he witnesses her death as well and apparently intends to avenge her by attacking Lucy, but he is killed instead. A traumatized Kouta represses memories of this horror, and later tells himself and others that she merely died after a long illness. He keeps her seashell collection as a treasure, and yells at Nyu--ironically the childlike, alternate personality of Kaede, herself--when she snaps one of them in half, perhaps evoking the memories of her true death. Later on, Nyu cuts her hair to make herself look like Kanae, so that Kouta can hear her forgive him for what he said to her. These memories fully returned after Kouta witnessed Kaede kill in that exact same way, when protecting their home. This differs from the anime, in which it is Lucy's killing of Shirakawa and her humming of Lilium that trigger his memories of Kanae's murder. Trivia *Monica Rial, the English voice actress for Kanae, is best known for voicing the far more durable character of Bulma in the Dragon Ball series. *In the anime, Kanae never mentions seeing Lucy's vectors. It also remains unclear in the manga whether she saw them because of some innate ability on her part, or because the rage and pain driving the vectors at the festival was so powerful it drove them into visibility, as happened with Mariko in captivity and the Clone Diclonii during their uprising. *Maria Yamamoto, Kanae's Japanese voice actress, also voiced the characters Kisaragi and Saito; all three met memorably gruesome ends. Gallery DSC01135.JPG|Kanae sitting from manga chapter cover 38 DSC01239.JPG|Believe me, Onii-Chan! Category:Human Category:Kouta Category:Kaede Category:Kaede Category:Yuka Category:Female Characters Category:2X Category:Characters